Foggy Memories
by Chibi Nobu
Summary: Mordred had strange, foggy memories that weren't part of her life when summoned by the Lion King. She didn't thought much of it, that is until she met a strangely familiar face amongst the opposing side of the battle field.
1. Chapter 1

It was a close call, after the last encounter with those enforcement knights, Jekyll had barely made it out alive and he had to reluctantly admit that even when he resented his evil side very much, Hyde was most likely the only thing keeping them from being brutally murdered.

However, this is not the time to be relieved yet...

He could see another army of the Lion King.

"Master! We need to go now! They're coming!" He shouted

Looking back at the incoming dust cloud, he tries to gauge the severity of their situation.

Around a few-a flash of red amongst the army in blue caught his eye, it was the one leading them.

Even though he is not an Archer by any stretch of the imagination, and the army being surrounded by dust, he can still recognize her.

"Saber!"

He almost launched himself forward but got stopped by Gudao

"Jekyll! What were you thinking?! What happened?" The Master said, letting go of his Servant's sleeve

"Master, it's Saber! She's here!"

"Saber? Oh, you mean sir Mordred right?" Mashu said

The doctor nodded.

"This is great news! We might just be able to get her on our side!"

"Who the hell are you people?! Why are ya approaching me like you know me huh? Heh, wouldn't blame you if you wanted to surrender, it is I, Mordred you're facing after all!" The knight stood proudly

For the Shielder and her Master, it was bad news, but not a surprise, since this has happened before in other Singularities. But for Jekyll, who has not gone to any missions like this before, he was quite shocked.

They were so close together, yet now she didn't even recognize any of them. He didn't realize he was moving forward, now in front of Gudao and looking straight at Mordred.

At the moment she saw him, Jekyll saw something flickered in her eyes a second before it disappeared.

"Saber? W-"

"S-shut the fuck up! I already said I don't know who the hell you people are so stop with that nonsense already! It's annoying!"

Did she just stutter right there?

He didn't have time to think about it more though, as the knights started to attack. Jekyll himself barely had time to extend his arms with Self Modification to block a sword coming for his head. Their blows seems to become more and more powerful every time and-


	2. Chapter 2

...

He lost consciousness, something had hit him over the head if the painful headache he received right after waking up was anything to go by. He took a look at the surroundings, Jekyll was definitely in a sort of prison cell, and the chains he found around his wrists confirmed it. No problem, he might be a weak Servant, but he is still one nonetheless- or maybe not...the chain wouldn't break, and he struggled with it until a very familiar voice came.

"It's no use, those chains have anti-Servant qualities, you'll need this if you wanna get out by yourself." Mordred said as she showed him the key, along with her smirk

"Sabe-"

"Look, buddy, you only survived my onslaught because of one reason only, and that reason is me! So listen to what I say unless you want me to cut that weak-ass body of yours into pieces!"

Jekyll was silent for a moment, processing all that had happened before coming up with a response.

"Okay then, but may I ask a few questions first?"

"Fine, I don't see a problem with that, just be hurry."

"Where are my friends?"

"They retreated. Happy?" She replied, visibly irritated

"Where are we?" He continued

"The dungeon in my fortress. Anything else?"

"One more. Why didn't you kill me?"

"That's easy!" She opened the door to the cell and entered. The knight slammed one of her hand to the wall right next to Jekyll's head and leaned closer "Tell em what you know about me."

"But I... just met y-eek!"

Before the doctor could finish, Mordred slammed her hand against the wall again

"Don't give me that shit I know you know me before this! And I know you, don't I?"

"Huh? But didn't you say..." Jekyll looked up at his captor

"I know what I said! Just that-well, I've just been brushing those off as weird, recurring dreams!"

He stopped to think a bit, mostly to wonder how she could've missed such a sign before deciding just to go with it

"Dreams?"

"Yeah, had them for a few days since being summoned by father. About a weird city with too much fog, some robots roaming around and a pretty fancy ass apartment."

"That's..." He felt surprised, but somewhat happy, so their memories weren't completely erased, if so, there'd be a better chance of getting her to their side if he could get her to remember them! And maybe...

"Hey! Wake up!" The knight plunged her sword through the stone, nearly hitting Jekyll in the process

"Eek! I'm sorry! I was lost in my thoughts." He jumped

"Tch...Okay I have a deal so listen up! You tell me about those memories and during that time I won't go after your friends unless I'm directly ordered by father to do so!" She crosses her arms

"D-deal..." The Lion King's forces are overwhelmingly powerful, while it'd only make the raids on his allies merely less frequent, they'll need every second they can.

Plus, if this goes well, Mordred might just go to their side!

"Good. Now talk, starting with how you people know me." She sat down, her back resting against the prison bars

He positioned himself to hopefully get a bit more comfortable with handcuffs tying him to a wall.

"I first met you when you saved me from the Demonic Fog and the Helter Skelters. We then worked together until Chaldea sent it's only Master, Gudao and his Servant, Mashu Kyrielight three days later."

"Hah, what was I thinking, teaming up with you loosers?!" She scoffs

_"You told me that you wouldn't let anyone destroy your father's kingdom but yourself..."_


End file.
